


wanna go study some anatomy?

by throughout



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Grey's Anatomy References, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, I did so much research for this omfg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughout/pseuds/throughout
Summary: The one where Alec has a practical exam tomorrow. VERY practical.





	wanna go study some anatomy?

**Author's Note:**

> my SINCEREST apologies for the title. inspired by an anonymous prompt: doctor!alec + flirting + happy boyfriends. I basically watched too much Grey's Anatomy and this is what came of it :') 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR GREY'S ANATOMY SEASON 11! 
> 
> find me on tumblr [@goldenalec](http://goldenalec.tumblr.com/) <3 (previously @aleclightbaene)

“That’s  _it!_ I GIVE UP! THAT IS  _THE LAST STRAW!_ ”

“Babe? What’s wrong?!” Alec cries out, running into the bedroom where Magnus is currently having a full-on meltdown, his tablet thrown haphazardly to the side on his bed.

Magnus sits up, “They killed him!” He exclaims, shaking his head at the fucking  _incredulity_  of it, “They killed McDreamy, Alexander! HE’S GONE. Dead!”

Alec lets out a shaky breath, falling against the doorframe, clutching at the spot right above his heart. “I thought you were  _dying,_  Magnus, holy fuck.”

“I might as well be dead! My life has no more meaning now.” Magnus falls back against the pillows, pushing the frankly offensive tablet away from himself.

“How are you so far behind?” Alec asks, shaking his head. He walks over to the bed and sits down next to Magnus, dropping his textbook on the bedside table, “I swear that happened like, three seasons ago.”

Magnus looks at him, raising an eyebrow, “You watch it? What happened to it being ‘highly medically inaccurate?’”

Alec flushes, a sheepish smile playing itself over his lips. He shrugs, “Jackson’s hot.”

Magnus concedes, nodding and letting out a low whistle, “That he is.”

“He has nothing on you, though.” Alec grins, moving closer until he’s barely inches away from Magnus.

Magnus rolls his eyes, but he can’t help the smile that stretches itself over his face. Alec’s gaze runs over him appreciatively, following the dark, sheer button up with his sleeves rolled to his elbows, a shirt, if Magnus says so himself, does  _wonders_  for his biceps.

“You need to go to more of these board meetings.” Alec says softly, reaching out and running his hands slowly down the curves of Magnus’ arms, over the shimmering fabric. He comes closer until he’s hovering over Magnus, his textbook all but forgotten on the bedside table.

“What  _are_ you doing, Alexander?” Magnus asks, fighting off a smile, even though he knows  _exactly_ what Alec is doing.

“I need to study.” Alec says, supporting his weight on both his arms. His eyes shine in the soft light of the room, and a playful smile stretches itself over his face. “Practical exam tomorrow.” He murmurs, leaning down to brush his lips against Magnus’ just so before leaning back up, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes. “ _Very_  practical.”

Magnus bites his bottom lip, “Oh yeah?”

Alec nods, his smile widening. His fingers slide up Magnus’ torso to the top button of his shirt. He deftly unbuttons it, and then the next, and the next, until the top of Magnus’ chest is exposed.

“Now let’s see,” he says softly, voice like honey. He touches his finger lightly at the area right between Magnus’ pec muscles. Magnus fights back the shiver of pleasure that runs through his body from a touch, just a simple touch, “here’s the sternum.”

Alec’s finger glides to the side. His eyes are still playful, darkened ever so slightly “Third rib. One of the vertebrosternal ribs.”

“Are you using me as one of your anatomy models? I’m offended, Alexander.” Magnus sighs, letting his eyes flutter shut as Alec leans down to press a kiss to his sternum. He feels his lips curve up in a smile against his skin.

“I get to undress you,” Alec whispers, his nimble fingers unbuttoning the rest of Magnus’ shirt. His lips follow their wake, pressing kisses to every inch of exposed skin, “And practise at the same time. Xiphoid process.” He kisses the area he’s just named. He looks up then, eyes meeting Magnus’, and if Magnus couldn’t breathe before, he certainly can’t now. “Best of both worlds, don’t you think?”

Magnus’ retort dies on his lips as Alec’s fingers brush up his sides, fingers skating over every inch of exposed skin they can find. Magnus doesn’t think he could ever get tired of this, of the way Alexander seems to be worshipping him with his lips, his fingers, of how he manages to make him feel so loved, so cherished with every passing moment.

“Aha!” Alec says then, his smile bleeding into his voice, “The rectus abdominis muscles.” His fingers splay out over Magnus’ abs, and he leans down to kiss them, letting his tongue slip out at the dips and curves, sending shiver after shiver of pleasure shooting down Magnus’ spine. He looks up, meeting Magnus’ gaze to wink at him playfully, “My absolute  _favourite_.”

Magnus laughs kind of laugh that warms him from the inside out, the kind that seems to wash away anything the day had to bring. The kind of laugh only Alexander can elicit from him. He pulls Alec down to kiss him, letting himself savour the feeling entirely, in all its knee-melting, heart-skipping glory. He lets himself memorise the curve of his lips all over again, because each kiss feels just like the first – raw, pure and so unbelievably passionate.

When Alec pulls back to catch his breath, Magnus places his hand on his own chest, over his heart.  

“Hey babe, are you an irregular ECG?” he says, feeling his own smile stretch itself impossibly wider over his face, “Because you make my heart skip a beat.”

And the laugh that bursts out of Alec lights up the room, completely dissolving any trace of the seductive look he’d been trying to maintain. Magnus feels that laugh reverberate in his own chest, and he commits the moment to memory. This image, of the love of his life hovering over him, laughing like he doesn’t have a single care in the world, like nothing outside this room, and this cocoon of blankets matters.

“God, I love you.” Alec says, leaning down to nudge his nose against Magnus’.

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair, letting his hands come down to rest at the nape of his neck.

“I love you.” He whispers, and the words come straight from his heart.

Alec sighs like he could hear those words for all of time. Like there’s nothing else that anybody could say to him that would matter more than those three words. A moment of silence passes between them, the kind of moment where the reality of his life settles on Magnus. A life filled with joy, and love, a life that he’d only read about in books or dreamt about. A dream brought to fruition, by the man currently pressed against him like their souls are made of the same thing.  

Alec kisses him again, still smiling like everything in the world makes sense, and Magnus realises that everything he could ever want, or need, is right here in this room with him. He thinks that he really wouldn’t have it any other way.

Even when Alec looks at him, a devilish smile on his face, and says, “So you have 206 bones in your body. How would you like one more?”

 _Especially_  then.  


End file.
